What Happens in Vegas
by Dziemian86
Summary: The guys invite Penny to Vegas with them for a science convention…
1. Chapter 1

What happens in Vegas…

The guys invite Penny to Vegas with them for a science convention…

#*#*#*#*#*

Penny's eyes fluttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. The guys had been invited to a science convention in vegas to speak on behalf of the University. Sheldon had invited her as his guest since Amy was not able to make it. He told her that there was no use in wasting a ticket and hotel room. All the guys were there,along with Bernadette and Priya. Of course, it was a little weird being there with Leonard and his girlfriend, but Penny kept to herself most of the time and did a little sight seeing the first day.

At dinner the night before Leonard and Priya had announced that they were engaged. She was shocked but it didn't affect her as much as she thought. She was actually kind of happy for them. "This is what really moving on must feel like?" she thought. After dinner everyone decided to walk around together and take in the sights. Although she was feeling ok about the engagement she didn't want to spend the entire evening with the couple. She looked up at Sheldon as he observed the room. "Hey moonpie, wanna hang out here tonight. There are tons of people out there crawling with bacteria and STD's you wouldn't want to run into any of them would you?"

"How many times do I have to say it…don't call me moonpie!"

"Just answer the question Sheldon…"

"Not if you insist on going against my expessed wishes."

"Sheldon!"

"Fine, I think that is an acceptable solution. Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic" She said sarcastically and walked over to the group.

"He guys Sheldon and I are going to hang around here. I am getting tired so I think I am going to hit the sack early tonight."

"Alright, see ya in the morning for breakfast" Said Bernadette as the group walked towards the door.

"What do you suggest we do, since this was your idea?" Said Sheldon with a huff.

"Why don't we hit the bar for a while then head to the casino."

"Penny you know I don't dr..'

"You could order your virgin cuba libre and just sit with me."

"Fine but that sounds like an inexplicaple waste of time" he said under his breath as they started to walk towards the bar. The hotel was massive, with a casino and bar, and a theatre for nightly shows. As they sat at the bar Penny looked around at all the people. They were happy and having the time of their lives and where was she. An actress, who is actually a waitress, and has never had a paid acting job. She ordered her drinks and sipped quietly.

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"I have noticed you seemed, as they say, not yourself today. What is it that has you down."

"Its' nothing sweety, it's just…well, Leonard AND Howard are getting married and I have gotten nowhere." She said with a sigh.

"Penny that's rediculous! We are all somewhere…it is utterly impossible to be no where…" and he was off. She didn't hear most of what he was saying and frankly didn't care, but he was right about one thing, she was somewhere. She was in vegas, and she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste just because she is too busy sulking. She turned to the waiter and whispered something in his ear. The last thing she remembers is taking shots with sheldon after the waiter had slipped him one too many not so virgin cuba libres. It was hilarious watching Sheldon's face as he took the shots. What a night.

She crawled out from under the covers and found her robe and robotically walked to the bathroom in the dark. She flipped on the light and shuffled to the toilet to pee. While sitting there she began to look around and notice something wasn't right. That was not her toothbrush on the sink, and where were all her makeup and hair supplies? "Oh my gosh" she thought, "This isn't my room! Oh God!" What random stranger had she ended up with last night? Where did she leave Sheldon. Oh no he was lost somewhere drunk off his ass in vegas!

She jumped up as she finished, washed her hands and quietly peeked out the door into the bedroom. This room was huge and certainly not the economy room Sheldon had booked for her. The windows were floor to ceiling with the most breathtaking view of the city. The bed was massive and there was a bottle of Champaign half empty on the night stand. The man in the bed was sprawled across one side with his arms hanging over the edge of the bed through the covers. She looked at his hand and noticed a flicker in the moonlight. OMG he is married! She is now the other women…how much worse cans her life get. She reached for the doorknob to sneak out and collect her clothes when she noticed that same flicker…

"Frak!" she said under her breath as she examined the ring on her hand. "I'm not the other women" she thought "I'm the wife!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Frak!" she said under her breath as she examined the ring on her hand. "I'm not the other women" she thought "I'm the wife!"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Penny tiptoed out of the bathroom and collected her clothes around the room. She tripped on the corner of the chair and pause as the man shifted in the bed. She looked around for her bra and spied it hanging on the headbaord over the man's head. She snuck over and reached up above him slowly to remove the garment. The man turned over just as she was about to lift the bra and opened his eyes. She would recognize those baby blues anywhere. She gasp…

"Penny, what are you doing in my room? No one is aloud in my room. And why is my head pounding. " he said grabing his head.

"Oh God"

"Penny what is it? Is that you undergarment? Why is it in my room? Where are my pajamas? …Penny you know I have rules…"

"Sheldon! Shut up for a second!"

"Penny, there is no need to yell…oh my head is pounding…and can you explain the events of last night, I can't seem to recall how I got here…where is here? This isn't my room! Where are we?"

"Sheldon!..."He finally looked at her and shut his mouth. She started searching the room for clues to what had happened last night. Maybe they weren't married maybe they had just bought these rings for fun. She opened the closet and found all of her luggage…well at least she had clothes. She found Sheldon's bag and dug out a pair of pajama pants for him. She tossed it to him in the bed and he pulled them on under the covers. She looked over and noticed the blanket had come down revieling his chest and stomach. She was surprised to find that though not overly buff, she could see lines outlining his chest and abs. She blinked a few time to clear her thoughts then started opening drawers in the dressers and tables.

"Penny, what are you doing?" He said as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

In the last drawer she opened there it was…in black and white…a vegas marriage license. Dr. Sheldon Lee Copper and Penelope Marie Takett. She lifted the document out of the drawer and handed it to Sheldon. She sat on the bed next to him and waited for him to process. He started with a little twitch in his eye…then it was all over.

"Penny do you know what this means. This is a binding contract! A marriage contract. Penny, we were married last night! How could this have happened…." He went on for another few minutes before he noticed Penny. She was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed on her knees sobbing. He finally sat down next to her. "Penny, why are you crying?"

"Sheldon, why wouldn't I be crying? We got married last night and I think…I think…we slept together too."

"You mean you slept in my bed Penny, I do not share my bed…"

"No Sheldon, well yes but, I think we uh…we had sex…"she said through her tears.

"You are under the impression that we engaged in coitus?"

"Yes Sheldon, we both woke up without clothes and sleeping in the same bed, AND married…that is the logical conclusion." She stood up pacing back and forth

"Good God!" Sheldon looked down at his hand finally noticing the ring. It was true. It was all true. He had married Penny and they had engaged in coitus last night. What were they going to do? He just sat there and stared out the window with a blank look on his face…."What do you suggest we do now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Good God!" Sheldon looked down at his hand finally noticing the ring. It was true. It was all true. He had married Penny and they had engaged in coitus last night. What were they going to do? He just sat there and stared out the window with a blank look on his face…."What do you suggest we do now?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"I don't know Sheldon, you're the genius." She sat next to him on the bed and they sat there for a long time before one of them spoke. "Sheldon, we need to get this anulled."

"Penny, we will have to wait until we get back to Pasadena for that. I was wondering what we were going to do now as in, the present…"

"Oh, uh, Oh God, how are we going to explain this to everyone? Breakfast!" she jumped up and ran to her bags to find some clothes.

"Penny, how is breakfast going to solve our problem…"

"No Sheldon, we are suppose to be having breakfast with everyone in 30 minutes. Here…" She pulled out his suitcase. "Get ready…we will talk about this later." They both moved about the room getting ready catching a glance at eachother every few minutes. It was a weird feeling for both of them. But they knew something was different. Running about getting ready was helping them keep their minds off of the change that was happening between them. They were both in the bathroom in front of their own sinks getting ready in a comfortable silence. Sheldon squeezed the toothpaste on his toothbrush and almost robotically passed it to Penny without looking. She took it and squeezed out some on her toothbrush as well. She passed it back to hm to put on the cap and they both started brushing as if they had done this same routine a hundred times before.

Penny found the key card on the side table and looked at Sheldon as they walked out towards the hall. "Are you ready for this?" He nodded and she took his hand. He tighted for a second then finally relaxed as they began walking down the long hall and down the elevator towards the restaurant. As they walked towards where the group was seated she released his hand.

"Hi everybody"

"Hey Penny, Hey sheldon" they sat down on opposite ends of the table "so whats on the schedule today?" Leonard said cheerfully

"Schedule, oh my, I seem to have forgotten the schedules I had created for each of you."

"Sheldon, forget?" Howard said under his breath "That's a first."

"If my memory serves me right, we should be heading over to the convention center after breakfast to hear Leonard's lecture." Sheldon said with a far away look trying hard to remember. "After that we are heading to the convention room to walk around and look at the booths."

"Sounds fun" Priya said sarcastically. "Hey Penny that's a gorgous ring you got there, If it were real I would price that at about 10 grand." She said pointing at the large diamond ring. It was white gold with a large square diamond that looked about 8k with a bunch of little diamonds outlining the bigger one. Next to it there was a white gold band with diamonds wrapping all the way around

Penny looked down at her hand nerviously. "Oh, Uh, you know me always finding a good knock off." She hid her hand under the table. How could she have forgotten something so little. She looked over at Sheldon as her eye's widened. Priya followed Penny's gaze and noticed the gold band on Sheldons hand as he raised his fork to his mouth. Priya's mouth dropped. "It couldn't be" she thought. Maybe she would have to do a little detective work to find out. For being a table full of geniuses, she couldn't believe one of them hadn't noticed sooner.

"Uh, Penny, so what did you and Sheldon end up doing last night? Priya asked slyly.

"Oh uh, you know, uh, we uh, walked around the hotel, and um, saw a show, yeah, we saw a show."

"Really, who was it?" Everyone was starting to watch the exchange.

"Oh uh, you know some showgirls and a guy that sang and uh dancing."Penny was getting nervious. Why was she asking so many questions? Had she figured it out?

"I thought it was Celine Deon?" Howard interjected.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you know me, miss dumb dumb, can't keep anything straight."

Sheldon finally paid attention to the conversation from the far end of the table. "Penny, that's not…" He stopped as Penny gave him a glare that was all too familiar. He was not about to get his throat bruised. He had to speak in the morning.

A couple walked by the table as they were being seated and looked over surprised. Penny was confused as they started walking over. "Oh look dear, its Penny and Sheldon. " The man said. "How are you both this morning? When we left you, you were had doubled your winnings at craps tables. "

"Excuse me do I…"

"Oh Hello, we are great!" Penny cut him off knowing full well these two could give them some clues on what had occurred the night before. "How are you both this morning?"

"Great, That Sheldon over there is a lucky guy, he was high rollin it all night." The women chimed in.

"I assure you there is no such thing as lu…"

"He was great wasn't he?" Penny jumped in again cutting him off.

"Yeah, you were a big help all night too, bein a doll and blowing on his dice, and everytime he came out a winner." The man said

"Thanks" Penny said

"Well, we better let you and your friends get back to your meal. Hope to see you around." The women said as they started to walk away.

"Oh, thanks you too!" Penny replied

"Oh and by the way! Congratulations Mr and Mrs Cooper." The man yelled back with a wink as he walked back to his table.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I rewrote Chapter 4 and on...I felt like Sheldon and Penny were moving a little too fast. So here is the new version...

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Oh and by the way! Congratulations Mr and Mrs Cooper." The man yelled back with a wink as he walked back to his table.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Everyone had watched the conversation confused. Sheldon and Penny gambling? And winning? Sounds like they had more fun than everyone thought.

"Oh and by the way! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs Cooper."

Everyones mouth dropped. Raj started choking on his drink, Howard started smacking Raj's back. Bernadette and Priya looked at eachother shocked. When Sheldon heard it his heart skipped. At first he thought he should see a doctor, then he realized, it actually sounded nice. Except for… "Actually,…."

Everyone looked for the correction that Sheldon was sure to spew off 90 miles an hour. And it was kind of a relief for them, the man must have been mistaken. They were together so he must have just assumed. Right?

"…It's DR. and Mrs Cooper." Sheldon corrected

Everyone gasp and Leonard looked back and forth between Penny and Sheldon "Wanna catch me up here Sheldon?l

"Um, Uh, Leonard its not what it looks like…"Penny jumped in.

"What does it look like?" Sheldon asked (Had to throw that in from thefinale lol)

"It looks like you two are married." Howard jumped in.

"We are." Sheldon said blankly.

"Oh, God." Penny dropped her head in her hands.

"What" Leonard shouted. "You got Married? Bazinga right….where's the Bazinga?"

"No Bazinga Leonard, Penny and I were apparently married last night. We have the marriage license to prove it."

"Ok, Sheldon, Funny, the jokes over now."

"I assure you this is no joke."

Penny finally looked up. "Leonard," she said softly, "Sheldons not joking."

"Wha…What were you thinking? You married him?...You wouldn't even say you loved me but you would get married on a whim to him?"Leonard said shocked

"What." Priya said "why do you care if they are getting married, were engaged now."

Penny stood up from the table and walked out of the restaurant into the lobby of the hotel. She walked around looking for a quiet corner to sit…and cry. Leonard had hurt her. And how could he say that about Sheldon. Sheldon at least saw her as Penny. Not some pretty blonde that is a conquest to date. He treats her with respect. Why wouldn't she marry him? Yeah, Why wouldn't she? She shook the thought away. Even though he showed her more respect than any man he was still Sheldon and he wouldn't want to stay married to her. Stay married? What was she thinking? She couldn't stay married to him, could she?

Sheldon got up from the table to go after Penny. "Leonard, its seems that you have upset my wife, I will deal with you later."

"Wife…Wha…is this a joke…are we on tv? I feel like we are in the twilight zone." Howard said with a nervous laugh.

"Howard honey, I think breakfast is over. I am going to go see if Penny is ok." With a kiss she got up and headed out.

"This is crazy!" Raj blurted out, so happy that the girls had gone. "Sheldon and Penny? Come on Howard I want to see this." They both walked out into the lobby to find the others.

"Leonard I didn't know that you were still holding onto Penny like that. Can't you just get over it. She didn't love you, big deal. You have me now."

"I know, I'm sorry, it was just a shock."

"Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood for any lectures today. I'm going to the room. We can talk later. I think you have some apologizing to do." Priya said as she stood up.

"Yeah, I know, It's just crazy ya know. Why would they get married?"

"You don't think they were, you know, intimate, before?"

"Nooo, Not Sheldon! He wouldn't touch her, well not like that." He shivered thinking about it.

"Well, you can see he really cares about her, you see how he ran after her? Only a man in love does something like that."

"You think? Nooo. Sheldon in love? Not possible." He thought for a minute, maybe? He lets her cross lines he would get banished for. And they have Soft Kitty. He really cares about her.

"I guess we will find out. I'm going upstairs. I will meet you later. Love you" She got up

"K, Love you too." He gave her a kiss as he followed her out.

Leonard walked around for a few minutes before he was stopped in his tracks. Howard, Raj and Bernadette were watching Penny and Sheldon on a bench from a distance. They all just stood there as the scene unfolded before them. Sheldon sat next to Penny and had his arm around her shoulders while she cried. He was talking to her but they couldn't hear from the distance what he was saying. Penny looked up at him. Her face was confused, then happy as he talked. He looked like he had asked a question but they couldn't tell. Penny and Sheldon looked at eachother silently for a few seconds before she nodded her head yes. She smiled at him and him at her. She wiped her eyes and before standing up quickly reached over and gave him a hug. Sheldon looked shocked at first, but soon relaxed and hugged her back. As they stood they noticed the audience accross the lobby and began walking towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon walked out of the resaurant to find Penny. She was sitting on a bench on the far side of the lobby. He quickly made his way to over and sat down next to her.

"Penny, why are you crying? Were you upset by Leonard's outburst. He can be so insufferable sometimes. Upsetting my wife. What was he thinking."

"Wife? Sheldon you don't have to call me that you know."

"Penny, according to the marriage license you found, we are married which make you my wife. Isn't that how it works?"

"Yes, but…Sheldon, I'm only going to be your wife until we get home so you don't have to call me that if you don't want to. I'm sorry this happened it was my fault…I had the bartender give you real Cuba libres. And then all this, I just wanted you to have a little fun, and look what I did. I ruined everything." She started sobing.

Sheldon put his arm around her shoulders. "There, There, Sheldon's here. Penny, you have not ruined everything."

"Really?" She looked up at him

"Yes , we may have shifted to a new paradigm but everything is not ruined. Just different."

"Shelon, I am so sorry about everything."

"We have suffered from your lack of judgement, although I was inibriated, I was apparently a willing Participant.

"Well, as soon as we get home we can straighten all of this out."

"Penny, are you alright now? Are you ready to go?

Penny took a deep breath and nodded her head yes. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him. She noticed he began to smile at her as well. She didn't know what hit her but in a moment she reached over and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense under her arms. He let out a little "eep" before relaxing and then finally hugging her back. In that moment things were ok again. She felt at peace. As fast as the moment began it was over. They broke apart and stood up noticing, Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Leonard watching them.

"Lets go explain everything to them Sheldon." She said with a sigh as they began walking towards the group.

"Soooo….Dr. and Mrs Cooper. Has a little ring to it." Howards said slyly

"Shut up Howard." Penny said in annoyance

Alright, alright, but can we at least get and explaination?"

Leonard was rubbing his temples "Yes, please explain or I think my head is going to explode."

"Ok, Well, after you all left I asked Sheldon to sit with me at the bar. I thought it would be funny to get him drunk again…"

"Which it is not mind you" Sheldon jumped in.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I had the bartender slip alcohol in his drinks and the last thing I remember is me and Sheldon taking shot after shot."

"So you both don't remember any of last night?" Bernadette asked

"Although I have an edatic memory, I cannot seem to recall the events of last night." Sheldon replied

"Yeah, we woke up this morning with rings on our fingers and a marriage license to boot." Penny chimed in.

"Wait a minute. So that ring is real? Sheldon, where did you get that kind of money, and wait…you woke up together? As in the same bed?" Leonard said pointing at the ring on Penny's hand.

"Uh…" Penny looked down "Yes?"

"So you uh….You know…" howard asked with a grin.

Bernadette smacked his arm. "Howard! You never ask someone about that. That's private…"

"Sorry, I just can't imagine Sheldon doing…that…I didn't even know if he would know how to do that?" He laughed. Raj whispered to Howard and he laughed again.

"I can assure you both that I am fully aware of what it takes to engage in the act of coitus. I do have a working knowledge of everything in the universe."

"Yes, we all know that Sheldon. It is just a little weird to think of the two of you together…like that." Leonard said with a huff. "An you never answered my question, where did you get the money to buy that gigantic ring."

"I'm not certain." Sheldon said confused "although I do have a significant savings I don't have the likes of that kind of money."

"Maybe it has to do with the gambling the man was talking about earlier." Bernadette said. "Yeah, he called you a high roller usually that means betting at least 50 thousand."

"50 thou…thou..thousand dollars?" Penny choked.

Just then a waiter walked up with a tray of drinks offering them to the group "Dr. and the beautiful Mrs. Cooper, did you enjoy your accomodations last night?" He looked over to the others "The Penthouse suite for newlyweds. After what I saw last night I am sure they put it to good use." He gave them a wink and started to walk away. Everyone stood there shocked…the Penthouse suite that was one of the best in the hotel. How did they manage to get that room. Penny jumped into action.

"Wait" Penny said as she grabbed his shoulder "Where do we go to find out how much he won last night?"

The man paused. "Just go to the front desk and the clerk can give him his account balance."

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed Sheldon's hand and pulled him towards the front desk.

"I have to get to my lectureso good luck." Leonard said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I think we are going to go with him." Howard replied.

"Ok we will meet you there." Penny called behind her. When they reached the desk they were met with smiles.

"Dr. Cooper, Mrs. Cooper, is there anything I can help you with?" The clerk said

"Yes, actually there is. My frien…uh, husband and I would like to see a print out of our account balance." The woman behind the desk nodded and worked on her computer. She slid the print out over the desk.

"Will that be all for you today?" the clerk asked

"Yes, thank you." Penny said as she turned around with the paper in hand. She read down the list of charges.

Deposit 375,476.98

Vanetian Lounge 564.25

Charlemagne Jewelers 15,457.87

Sweet Romance wedding package 10,500.00

Casablanca Bridal Apparel 9,843.76

Champaign 1000.00

Balance: 338,111.10

"What the Frak!" is all Penny said before everything went black.

Sheldon watch Penny as she frantically read through the statement. She looked up and he saw her start to fall. He ran over to her allowing her to fall into his arms and picked her up bridal style. The clerk gasp.

"Dr. Cooper. Is she alright. Should we get a doctor?"

"Yes, please. I will take her to the room. Please have him meet us there."

Sheldon frantically carried her down the corrador into the elevator and up to the Penthouse. Once they reached the door he sat her feet on the ground. He reached into her front pocket and pulled out the key. Once the door was open he picked her up again carried her over to the massive bed and laid her down.

"Penny, Penny, wake up…"

"Hmm…Sheldon?"

"Yes, Penny?"

"You're rich." She said softly before closing her eyes again.

The doctor came in sometime later and explained that she had passed out due to shock and should wake up soon. He informed Sheldon to let her rest and to have her take it easy.

Sheldon sat on the bed watching her for a long time before he began to grow tired as well. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew now things would be different. She was his wife at least for the time being, and according to the traditions his mother and grandmother had taught him, it was his job to take care of her. His mind told him to stick to his rules. He never let any one in his bed, especially with him, But he was exhausted from the hectic morning and his sleep was overtaking him.

Sheldon laid on top of the covers next to her. Again he felt that little pang in his heart. He really should get that checked out he thought as he drifted off into an afternoon nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for the reviews.

Chapter 6

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Penny's eyes opened a few hours later. She could feel the pressure of an arm laid across her. "It wasn't a dream" She thought. She was hoping when she opened her eyes she would be back in her own room and this would all be a dream….a really strange dream. As she shifted from underneath the arm and off to the bathroom she realized that it was not a dream it was her life. Her crazy messed up life. She was failing at everything else in life, even at marriage. As soon as they get home on Monday, all of this will be anulled. Her first marriage, of which she can't even remember, ended in "divorce." She couldn't even get that right. How was she going to explain this to her family. Just then she heard three knocks and her name.

"Penny, are you alright in there?" Sheldon said through the door.

"Yes Sheldon, I'm fine, just freshening up."

"Good, we are behind schedule, we need to get going if you are feeling up to it." He said impatiently.

"I'm fine, give me a few minutes and we will go." She looked at her self in the mirror and fixed her hair. It was a mess from laying in the bed. She was laying in a bed, with Sheldon no less. He must have fallen asleep watching her. She knew Sheldon, and she knew that he would always try to play the hero and make sure she was alright. He had even stayed with Amy the night she had gotten drunk and made sure she was fine before he left. It was just a Sheldony thing to do.

Once she was finished she reached for the doorknob slowely opening the door. Sheldon stood on the other side impatiently waiting. "Finally, I thought you had been lost in some black whole in there."

Penny rolled her eyes and walked out silently. "Penny, I checked the schedule and we are to be meeting the rest of the group for a demonstration in 12 minutes."

"Alright, lets go." She said as they made their way out the door.

The rest of the day was a blur. Demonstrations and lecures. Nothing she was interested in but she new it would be expected since they had invited her. Throughout the various members of their group would glance over at her. She knew what they were thinking. It was her fault she had corrupted this man, and had slept with and married her ex-boyfriend's room mate, going against "the code." She knew it really bothered Leonard even though she could see that he was being polite for his fiance's sake. She felt like the sideshow freak. Except for with Sheldon. It was as if it had never happened with him. Just another problem to solve for him. She appreciated that he did not treat her any different than he had before. She was just "Penny" to him. No more, no less.

"Penny? Penny?" Sheldon was trying to get her attention "Penny? Were you listening?"

"Oh, uh, no sorry sweetie I wasn't"

"Typical" He said under his breath.

"What did you want?"

"Penny, according to the schedule I have made it is now time to head to the hotel for dinner and a show. I thought you would all like to be entertained during your meal." He gave his breathy laugh.

"We better get going if we are going to get a good seat." Leonard said

"Yes, right Leonard we better get there early if I am going to find my perfect spot." Sheldon said with a grin.

"Well, what are we standing around here for, lets go." Howard rushed them along.

They filed into the theatre to find a table. A few tables were already taken. Sheldon walked around the room testing out each table until he found theirs. Once seated a waitress came by to bring them drinks.

"Would you all like these to be charged to your rooms?" Everyone nodded

"Wait, Sheldon?"

"What?"

"Sheldon? Don't you think you should treat everyone tonight?"

"Why would I do that Penny, I am sure everyone here is capable of paying for their own meals."

"Yes, but…" She turn to the waitress. "Miss, charge everything to our room, my husband and I will be taking care the bill tonight." She smiled. She was now able to pay back all the times everyone else had pitched in for her meal. Technically the money belonged to both of them. At least until they get home.

"Penny…" Sheldon tried to protest.

"Penny glared at him, "Sheldon! Until we are home and we get this thing fixed I am technically the wife so if I say we are paying, we are paying, got it?"

"But…"

"And further more, we will be paying for everyones expenses for the rest of the trip." She felt so satisfied. If she was going to be his wife for the next two days she was going to reap some benefits.

"I see…" With that Sheldon didn't protest any further. Everyone stayed in an akward silence through the rest of the meal until the show began. After the show they walked around the hotel and checked out all of the shops. It was getting late so everyone decided to head to bed. Penny and Sheldon looked at eachother.

"Umm, how about we see if they can find me another room so you can get your room to yourself." Penny suggested. They walked up to the front desk.

"Dr and Mrs. Cooper, how may I help you this evening?"

"We would like to aquire an additional room for the duration of our trip." Sheldon asserted

"Very well, let me see what I can do." She worked on her computer for a minute before looking up. "I'm sorry Dr. cooper but all the rooms are filled through the weekend due to the convention. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No that will be fine." Penny said sulking away with Sheldon following. "Sheldon, I'm sorry but we are going to have to share the room. I will take the couch and you can have the bed."

"That sounds acceptable." He said with a nod. The rest of the way upstairs they walked in silence. Sheldon put the key card in the door and let her in. Penny took some covers out of the top of the closet and started making up the couch.

"I am going to get ready for bed in the bathroom for a few minutes, then you can have it all to yourself." Sheldon nodded and she headed in and closed the door behind her. She realized that she had only brought lingerie thinking she would be sleeping alone. She slipped on the teddy and slowely opened the door. "Oh, well" She thought. "He has seen me naked, even if he doesn't remember it." They will just have to both be mature about this.

The door creeked open and Sheldon stood up from the bed ready to take his turn. His breath caught at the sight before him. Penny was walking out in a black teddy with lace around the edges. The neckline plunged dangerously low. She gave a shy smile as she walked past him towards the couch. Sheldon rush into the bathroom and closed the door leaning against it for balance. He stood there for a moment to catch his breath. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was normally unfazed at the sight of Penny. She was just Penny. Sheldon had seen her prance around in skimpy clothes for the last 4 years and he had never reacted like this. Once he had caught his breath he started on with his routine. Except he spent a little extra time in the shower that night. He made his way to the bed and before climbing in looked over at Penny who was already asleep. The blanket had crept down exposing her bare shoulder. He gazed for a moment before shaking the thoughts out of his head. "Good Night Penny" with that he climbed into bed and turned out the lamp on the bedside table.

And began to dream about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews! I will try to updae often...hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 7

"Good Night Penny" with that he climbed into bed and turned out the lamp on the bedside table.

And began to dream about her.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The next few days were enjoyable. After the group was done with the convention for the day Sheldon and Penny would treat everyone to dinner and a show. No one really mentioned the marriage except for the occasional comment from Howard with which Bernadette would scold. Everyone knew after they went home things would go back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be.

Sheldon and Penny were indifferent to eachother. Other than sleeping in the same room at night they had little contact for the rest of the trip.

Ever since Sheldon's dream he longed for his routine. For normalcy. His whole world had been turned upside down by this women the moment she walked into his life. All he wished for was to go back to before they had met, before she wedged her way into his routine, before she changed him.

One the last day at dinner Sheldon began to flash back to the dream he had only a few nights before….

#*#*#*#*#

The doors in the back of the chapel opened and the song started to play. The man and the women that they had talked to at breakfast were there too. Sheldon looked through the doorway and there she was. She took his breath away. She had on a silk gown that flowed around her on the floor. Her hair was sprawled over her shoulders in curls with a flower tucked behind her ear. When she looked up at him she stopped and smiled increasing the large grin on his face. She walked towards him slowly never losing eye contact . Once she reached the end of the aisle he took her hand and the minister began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here this evening…."

Sheldon couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful. He was happier than he had ever been in his whole life. String theory, the nobel prize….those thoughts were washed away in this moment. All he could think about was her. Waking up next to her…coming home to her…making love to her. It was all he wanted. All he desired.

"Do you Sheldon Lee Cooper take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, though sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" He took the ring from the man from breakfast standing next to him, the same ring penny had been wearing that morning, and placed it on her finger.

"Do you Penelope Marie Tackett take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Penny looked into his eyes "I do" She slid the ring on his finger.

The preacher began again. "By the power vested in me by the Vanetian Chapel and by the state of Nevada I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Sheldon and Penny smile at eachother. "Mr. Cooper you may kiss your bride now." Sheldon placed one hand on the back of her neck and snaked the other around her waist pulling her into a kiss. She placed her hands on either side of his face as he pulled her closer. She squealed as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her back down the aisle.

They frantically made their way to their room, the hotel owner had comped them the Penthouse due to Sheldons high winnings. Once the door was open they found the bottle of champaign on the table with two glasses. Sheldon walked over and popped the cork quickly pouring into the glasses as it flowed out of the bottle. He handed Penny hers which she sipped on for a minute before sitting it down on the nightstand. She slowly placed her hand on his chest and moved it up to his tie as she moved in closer. Sheldon closed the space between them and crushed his lips onto hers. She loosened his tie and pulled it off from around his neck. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor before unbuttoning his shirt. Sheldon walked her backwards towards the massive bed. With his hand on her back he unzipped her dress letting it pool around her feet. He lifted her up and tossed her lightly on the comforter before crawling on the bed hovering over her. Once they made their way up to the pillows he pulled the covers over them…

*#*#*#*#*#

"Sheldon! Sheldon!...Earth to Sheldon!" Leonard said trying to get his attention. The noise shook him from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yes, what is it?"

"Sheldon, buddy, are you ok, you seemed a little out of it for a minute?"

"Yes, I assure you I am fine. What is it you wanted?"

"It's time to head out. Our bags are in the cars, Bernadette, Howard and Penny will ride together and you and Raj can ride with Priya and I. That way Raj won't have to stay silent the entire trip."

"Uh, Yes, well we better leave if we are going to stay on schedule." Sheldon said after clearing his throat.

They all made their way to their cars and Sheldon glance over watching Penny get inside her car. His dream had seemed so real, he could almost feel her skin under his fingers.

"Sheldon, are you coming?" Raj asked through the open window in the backseat.

Sheldon broke his stare and climbed into the front seat.

Sheldon stayed silent through the entire trip home, except to remind Leonard of the acceptable speed laws and where they were to stop for a bathroom break. Other than that Sheldon replayed the dream over and over again in his mind. Once Priya and Raj had drifted off to sleep Leonard whispered to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, are you alright, your not acting like yourself today?"

"I'm fine Leonard now keep your eyes on the road."

"You know its ok"

"What on earth are you talking about Leonard?"

"It's ok, you know, if you want to be with her." Leonard said slowly. It was hard for him to admit. But he needed to move on. Leonard could see that even if he didn't want to admit it, Sheldon needed Penny. She had changed him for the better.

"Be with who Leonard, you are going to have to be more specific, I have no clue who you are refering to."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Penny, Sheldon, you should be with Penny. I know it's weird to even think of it, but you are good together. You may drive eachother nuts but now that she is in your life, I don't think you could get along with out her."

"That's obserd Leonard, I do fine without her. In fact I would do better if she weren't around. She disrupts my schedule and sits in my spot and comes into my room, and calls me moonpie. Why would I want that."

Leonard paused for a moment. "Soft Kitty, Penny Blossoms and spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it, and Laundry night….that is why. Because even if you both don't want to admit it, you care about eachother, you love each other...Sheldon, it was never me she wanted. From the first day we met her she was always drawn to you. It's as if you have a gravitational pull that she can't escape from. Who is the person you always turn to when you need someone?"

"Penny"

"Why"

"Because I trust her."

"Exactly"

They were both silent for a moment before one of them spoke. "Leonard, I am at a loss for what to do in this situation. I have never found myself in this position before."

Leonard grinned and took a deep breath. "Get her back."

"How"

"Tell her how you feel. Tell her that you love her. Do anything…Just don't lose her or you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I see…Leonard?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm scared. What if she rejects me?"

"She won't buddy, I am sure she won't."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Just trust me, she won't."

Sheldon sighed and watched out the window for the rest of the trip. He had to think of a plan. How was he going to get back his wife?

Review and Comment! Inspire me!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, thanks for the comments...feeling inspired today!

Chapter 8

Sheldon sighed and watched out the window for the rest of the trip. He had to think of a plan. How was he going to get back his wife?

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

They had all arrived home safe late at night. Penny, Sheldon and Raj carried their suitcases up the stairs to their respective apartments.

"Night guys" Pennys said swinging open her door.

"Good night Penny" Sheldon stood there watching her carry her bags through the doorway. She glanced back for a moment catching his eye and they stood silent for a few seconds but it felt like eternity. Penny knew that tomorrow they would need to start the process of fixing this mess. The last night of their trip she had dreamed about their wedding and what it would be like. She dreamed about them making love all night. But it was only a dream. She was sure they had probably stumbled into a chapel and had and Elvis impersonator marry them or something. Nothing she would want to remember, which is why she was glad she couldn't. She couldn't think about the sex they must have had. Messy, akward sex. No love making involved.

They both closed the doors behind them. She leaned against the door with tears streaming down her face. Why did she have to care so much. Why did she care about that crazy man-child. She knew in her heart things would never be the same between them. Their special relationship was ruined. Sure, she knew they would try to act like everything was fine but underneath the Halo Nights and Cheesecake factory Tuesdays it would all be a façade.

Penny walked to her room and dropped on the bed. That night she cried herself to sleep.

*#*#*#*#

When Sheldon closed the door his heart sank. How was he going to show Penny that he wanted this. That he didn't want anything to change. For the first time in Sheldon's life he had come across a problem he couldn't just solve. There was no equation. No numbers to plug in. He had to think with his heart, not with his head as Leonard had explained during the rest of their ride home.

Sheldon had kept people at a distance physically and emotionally. If they can't get to close, I can't get hurt. It wouldn't matter if they tried to hurt me because they won't matter, I won't care. Somehow he had let Penny wiggle her way under his barrier and into his heart. He went out of his way for her most of the time and he never could figure out why, until now. Leonard had helped him see that he cared for her, loved her, and they were good for eachother. She challenged him to open up and he challenged her to be the best she can be and not to settle for who she thinks she is. They pushed eachother.

As Sheldon put away the last article of clothing it hit him. "Perfect" he thought. He knew what he had to do. "I hope this works"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The next morning Penny awoke hearing her alarm. She groan and slid out of bed. She had an audition this morning and she had to be there in two hours. She rushed out the door after getting ready, locked it, and turned around bumping into Sheldon who was leaving his apartment with Leonard. Leonard stopped at the top of the stairs and staired at the both of them.

"Um, hey Sheldon, I'll meet you in the car." He said before scooting down the stairs.

"Good Morning Penny, you are up unusually early." He said plainly

"Yeah I have an audition this morning. I hope it goes well. It is for the lead part, the movie is starting to get some buzz on the underground."

"I am not an expert thespian but I am sure you will do fine." He said as they started to walk down the stairs. She dropped her head with a smile.

"Thanks sweety…um, so do you want to meet tonight to talk about what we are going to do about our little situation?"

"Tonight is laundry night Penny."

"I know honey, why don't I bring down my laundry and we can talk about it then." They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That is fine Penny, I will see you at 8:15." He walked through the glass door behind her and made his way to his car. As he walked away she thought she could almost see a smirk on his face.

Sheldon closed the door to the car and turned to Leonard "Operation Charm the girl is a go"

"Great, so where are you meeting?"

"In the laundry room tonight at 8:15 during my Laundry night. Now we better get to the store or I am going to miss Dr. Who."

Leonard rolled his eyes and put the car in drive.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Penny was sitting in the lobby waiting to be called for her audition. She was one of a dozen girls trying out for the part. They were each equally a beautiful as she. She knew she didn't have a chance. She was just another face in the crowd. She at there for what felt like hours before her name was called. She was the last girl to audition.

"Penelope Tackett?" Penny stood walking towards the door.

"Penny, everyone calls me Penny." She nervously walked through the door adjusting the Penny blossom in her hair. She had saved a Penny Blossom from when Sheldon had helped her. It was her favorite. Sheldon had made it extra sparkly. There were three men sitting at a long table in front of her. The man in the middle looked up at her unimpressed.

"Ok young lady, you will be reading the scene on page 67. It is set in the 1940's during the flapper era. Do you need the script?"

"No, sir." She had memorized it.

"Please state your name for the camera and you may begin whenever you are ready."

"Um, ok, my name is Penny Tackett." She paused for a moment.

She took a deep breath before she began. "I wish you would just talk to me, God, tell me how you feel. Your such and ass sometimes." Her eyes began to water. "It's like talkin' to a brick wall, I don't even know why I try. I love you John, can't you see that? No I guess you can't, you have this wall built all around you and won't let nobody in…not even me." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I've tried everything to tear it down but nothing works. You just push me away. Can't you see that I love you…that I am in love with you. Please, John, if you don't answer me, so help me God, I'm walkin' out that door and I'm neva' comin back. Neva' you understand me." She paused again to catch her breath. "I guess I have my answer."

*#*#*#*

After the audition Penny drove home. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop crying. She drove into her parking spot and turned off her car pulling down the visor to fix her appearance in the mirror. She was not looking forward to tonight. She knew that Sheldon would have already done his research on how to get out of this marriage. She knew it wasn't a real marriage, but somewhere deep inside she wished it were. Somewhere hidden with her dream of their wedding night. But this was Sheldon, he would want nothing to do with it. She would only be a nusance to him. Sheldon would probably split the money with her, because he was a gentleman. That would solve her money problems and maybe she could even move. She needed to get away from all of this. She couldn't see him everyday and deny her feelings. She just had to move on with her life, and leave him to live his. Once her eyes were less puffy she made her way to her apartment to rest and gather her things for that evening. She would have to tell Sheldon she was leaving.

*#*#*#*#*#


	9. Chapter 9

She needed to get away from all of this. She couldn't see him everyday and deny her feelings. She just had to move on with her life, and leave him to live his. Once her eyes were less puffy she made her way to her apartment to rest and gather her things for that evening. She would have to tell Sheldon she was leaving.

Chapter 9...

*#*#*#*#*#

Penny carried her basket of close down the stairs with a sigh. "This was it" She thought. She just wanted to get this over with.

When she got to the basement it was dark. "Sheldon? Are you down here? What's wrong with the lights.?" She walked around the corner surprised by the sight before her. There was a card table setup in the middle of the room with a table cloth and two chairs. On the table were two plates of food and a bottle of wine. The room was lit with candles everywhere. And there was Sheldon standing next to the table. With a photo album in hand.

"Sheldon? What is this." Penny stood there nervous. Sheldon reached out the photo album to Penny.

"I received this package this morning. I thought you might want to see them."

Penny opened the album and there it was. She was smiling at the end of the aisle in that beautiful gown from her dream. And there was Sheldon looking so happy watching him walk to her. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. She continued flipping through the album until she reached one in particular. Sheldon had her locked in an embracekissing her. It was real. Deep down this marriage wasn't a sham, it was genuine.

She looked up at Sheldon with tears in her eyes. "We looked so happy."

"I was happy." He said matter of factly.

"Wait, what? You remembered?

"I had already planned all of this and when I returned from the store this morning I had received these. At first I thought it was a dream, but when I opened the album the memories came flooding back. Good to know I still can't forget anything, at least not completely."

"But Sheldon, I thought you wanted to end this? What is all of this for?"

"Sheldon took a step towards her, "Penny, I thought if I kept to my rules and my schedule I could never get hurt. But when you wanted to have this anulled I felt hurt. I couldn't pinpoint why at first, but Leonard helped me figure it."

"Wait Leonard helped you?

"Yes, he helped me to see that I need you in my life. That there is a reason I fit you into it already. I may have a working knowledge of all things in the universe, but Penny you baffle me."

Penny smiled and chuckled a little. "Do you really mean that moonpie?"

"Well, yes, you know I can't lie Penny."

"I know honey…" She smiled. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Well, there is something I have been wanting to try…an experiment if you will."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"Just then Sheldon stepped closer and leaned in slowly and causiously. He placed a hand under her chin gently lifting it up towards his lips. He placed his lips on hers ever so gently, moving them slightly as the kiss got deeper. After a few moments he lifted his lips off of hers. Penny didn't open her eyes right away, stil reeling in the moment.

"Interesting" is all he said before kissing her again, this time slinking and arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Wow" was all Penny said once they finally parted. "So." She said after a few moments. "What are the results to your little experiment?" She now had a smirk on her face.

"Penny, I think I'm in love with you."

"Sheldon, I am in love with you." Penny was now smiling from ear to ear.

"Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?"

"Well, traditionally the man would get on one knee but considering the floor is probably crawling with bacteria I think I will stand…"

"Sheldon?"

"Penny, Will you marry me…well, we are already married, so I guess the proper question would be, would you like to stay married to me?"

Penny looked at him in the eyes and gave a small smile. "More than anything in the world….."She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I love you Dr. Cooper."

"And I too, love you…Mrs. Cooper."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

That night they lay in bed in Penny's room. "Wow, Sheldon, you are a fast learner."

"I do possess an IQ that is unmeasurable."

"Well, whatever it is, you were amazing."

"My mother says I am an overacheiver."

"God Bless your mothe…oh God, your mother! My parents! Sheldon we have to tell our families." She smacked her forhead. "How are we going to explain this to our family. We were married and we didn't have the curtousy to invite our own family."

"I vote we never tell my mother."

"Sheldon, you have to."

"Fine, we will plan our trip tomorrow."

"Sheldon, honey, I have to work tomorrow."

"Penny, we have our winnings from Vegas to live on, you no longer have the need to work."

"But Sheldon that will only last for so long, then what."

"Actually, I took most of the money and put it in a high interest savings and invested some. You will never have the need to work again."

"Really? This is amazing, now I can focus on my acting." She lay there for a moment. "Sheldon? Where are we going to live?"

"Penny, I spoke with Leonard and Raj already, Leonard is going to continue living with Priya in Raj's old apartment and Raj will take yours."

"Wow you really have thought of everything haven't you?"

"I assure you penny it is utterly impossible to think of everything, our brains are not capable."

"My Dr. Wackadoodle." She laughed. "Well, we better get to sleep, we have a trip to plan in the morning." With that Penny lay across his bare chest to go to sleep.

"Penny?" Sheldon whispered "Penny"

"What honey"

"I think I am going to sleep in my room tonight as I cannot sleep without my pajamas, and I must lay in the center of the bed."

"Sheldon! I am your wife and I am not sleeping alone. So if you don't go to sleep I am going to so go Jr. Rodeo on you."

"But…"

"Sheldon."

"Fine, but I am sure to die of hypothermia without my pajamas" He said under his breath. Just then Penny kicked him under the covers. "Owe, Penny, please don't make me report you for domestic abuse."

Penny rolled over, "Go to sleep Sheldon"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Reviews please! They inspire me!


	10. Chapter 10

"Fine, but I am sure to die of hypothermia without my pajamas" He said under his breath. Just then Penny kicked him under the covers. "Owe, Penny, please don't make me report you for domestic abuse."

Penny rolled over, "Go to sleep Sheldon"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

When Sheldon awoke the next morning, his arm was laying across his wife. He slept like a baby and was happy to find that Penny did not snore anymore. A sign that she was completely relaxed. He slowly lifted his arm and made his way to the bathroom. When he was finished he found Penny standing in the kitchen in his t-shirt making coffee. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. The superman symbol was stretched across her chest.

"Oh, hey honey, good morning." She said cheerfully. "You want to get ready and go out for breakfast?"

"That is fine with me. I think I am going to head nextdoor and shower. I will be back to pick you up."

"Ok, can't wait." She turned from the coffee pot to give him a peck as he walked by. Even though they had now engaged in coitus on two occasions, it still caught him off guard when she surprised him like that. Sheldon new that he would need to get used to it to make his new wife happy.

Sheldon pulled his pants and long sleeve shirt on to walk back to his apartment. He found his socks and shoes near the door.

When he opened the door to 4A Leonard, Howard and Raj were sitting in their paintball gear waiting for him.

"There you are. Where have you been. You never came home last night. You didn't get stuck again did you?" Raj scolded

"No,actually I stayed with Penny."

"You what? You stayed with Penny, in her apartment, all night?" Howard was shocked.

"That is what I said wasn't it. I asked Penny to stay married and she agreed. We are in love"

"In love? Only a few days ago you were planning on divorcing her, now you are staying married?" Howard asked

"Yes, Leonard helped me see that we need eachother." Leonard was grinning.

"Surprise" Leonard and Raj said in unison with a laugh.

"You knew about this, and didn't tell me?" Howard huffed "I'm hurt."

"Come on, we just wanted to see the looks on your face when Sheldon told you. Yeah, it was worth it." Leonard gleamed "Sheldon are you joining us for paintball?"

"I'm sorry to say I won't be able to join you this afternoon as Penny and I are going out for breakfast and planning a trip."

"Awe, Penny and Sheldon, taking a honeymoon. How sweet." Raj said mockingly.

"No actually we are going to see our families. Penny insisted that we tell them about our union, although I requested we never tell my mother. Hmmm, a Honeymoon, seems that we missed that step. I wil have to speak with Penny about one at a later date."

"Wow, dude, you have to tell her dad, good luck, he knows how to work big machinary." Raj replied.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and walked towards his room to get ready.

*#*#*#*#*#*

After breakfast Sheldon and Penny made their way home and sat on the couch in Sheldon's apartment. Sheldon opened his laptop and began searching for airline tickets.

"How about we go in a few weeks Sheldon, that way I can get moved in." Penny asked

"That sounds fair. How about 2 weeks from today?"

"Fine with me. We can go see your family first for a few days then fly to Nebraska to see my family for a few days."

Sheldon began typing away. "Will we be staying in a hotel or with our parents?"

"Umm…I guess we could stay with your family if you think they would be ok with that, and my family would insist on us staying with them."

"I am sure my mother will insist as well." He continued typing. "OK, there it is, our trip is booked for two weeks from today."

"I guess now the only thing left to do is call them and tell them we are coming…what do we say?"

"We could tell them that we are coming in for a trip and bringing a friend." He smirked

"Sheldon, you can't lie."

"It's not a lie Penny, you are my friend, my best friend" She smiled and gave him a peck.

"awe, and you're my best friend sweety…It's gonna be fine. Lets just get this over with. You call first."

"Oh, no Penny, ladies first."

"No, no its ok." They sat there for a second just staring at eachother waiting for the other to make the first move towards their cell phones.

"Fine…I will do it first." Penny picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" the women on the line answered.

"Hey mom its Penny."

"Penny, its so good to hear from you. How are things going in california. Are you a movie star yet. Hold on a minute your father just walked in. Honey, Penny's on the line…"

"Mom, mom…."

"What Penny? What is it."

"I just was calling to let you know that I will be flying in to see you in a couple weeks…oh and I am bringing a friend."

"Penny that's so wonderful…Honey you hear Pennys' coming to visit."

Penny sighed. "Mom I will call you later with all the details and when to pick us up from the airport. I have to go Love you"

"Ok sweety, I love you to, talk to you soon!" her mother called out before Penny shut her phone.

"Ok its your turn."

"Oh its really not necess…"

"Sheldon. Dial" She said sharply.

"Fine" He opened his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hello mother, it is your youngest son, Sheldon Cooper."

"Sheldon, I just got back from my prayer group they are sendin' up extra prayers for ya' these days. How are things going your way,"

"fine mother, I just wanted to inform you that I would be coming for a visit in two weeks and I will be bringing a companion so please prepare."

"Awe, Shelly your bringin' a friend home. That's wonderful."

Yes, mother, sooo wonderful. Now mother do you still have the laptop I sent you for christmas…"

"Yes Shelly, but I can't figure out how to turn the darned thing on."

Sheldon sighed "Never mind, I will send all of the flight information to Missy, she can give it to you."

"Fine with me honey, can't wait to see ya, and memaw says hi"

"Tell memaw I said hello and will see her soon. Goodbye mother"

"Bye Shelly." He closed the phone and glared down at Penny sitting next to him. "Are you happy now."

"Yes, now since all of that is settled why don't we spend a little "alone" time together."

"Penny we are alone, Leonard Raj and Howard are out playing paintball until later this afternoon."

Penny looked at him annoyed "Sheldon…"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*


	11. Chapter 11

Glad you all are enjoying the story...I am having fun writing it...hears a short little chapter to hold you over till texas! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome!

Chapter 11

*#*#*#*#*#*#

Yes, now since all of that is settled why don't we spend a little "alone" time together."

"Penny we are alone, Leonard Raj and Howard are out playing paintball until later this afternoon."

Penny looked at him annoyed "Sheldon…"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

It took two weeks of negotiations, but penny was finally moved in. Her and Sheldon had to negotiate everything, down to where to put her clothes and shoes. They finally had it settled. Sheldon and Penny moved Penny's bed into Leonard's old room since it was larger. They turned Sheldon's room into an office and guest bedroom where Sheldon could work. Sheldon would keep his clothes and belongings in his office and Penny would get the closet in their bedroom. Sheldon had tried to negotiate a bathroom schedule but Penny insisted that it was rediculous and she would just make sure not to impose on his bathroom time. Penny moved some of her furnature in replacing the items that Leonard had taken with him. It was a gruling process but in the end they were both happy.

It was the morning of their flight and Sheldon and Penny were waiting for Raj to drive them to the airport. Sheldon had insisted that Penny pack her bags and have everything ready the night before. She was annoyed last night, but it was kind of nice getting up and not having a ton of packing left to do. She may have found Sheldon a little crazy but there was a method to his madness.

Raj knocked on the door and Sheldon let him in. "Hey guys, ready to go?"

"Yes Raj, will you assist me in carrying our luggage to the car?"

"Sure." Raj picked up a few bags and Sheldon the others. They made their way towards the stairs. "So are you guys ready to get this over with. What do you think everyone is going to say?"

Penny smirked "Not sure but I'm sure they will have a lot to say."

"I have given Penny many opportunities to abort this mission yet she insists we follow through." Sheldon said annoyed.

"Sheldon, we will have to tell them someday, whats going to happen when we show up one day with three kids and a family dog. What do we say then…Oh by the way we got married a while back and had a family and hello…here we are."

"Three children? Penny why would you subject yourself to that kind of torture. Although I am not opposed to progeny, I believe one would suffice."

"Sheldon? You don't want a big family? You had two siblings I thought you would want that for us?"

"Penny, all those years I wished I were an only child."

"Sheldon, I want a big family, I thought you knew that." Penny huffed.

Raj looked between the two of them as they made it down the last of the stairs. He could tell this was not going to end well.

"Penny, I am not a mind reader. You had never shared that bit of information with me, so how was I suppose to know that is what you wanted?"

"I can't believe this, I am married for a little over a month and I am already fighting with my husband." Penny began to cry quickly rushing to the car. Sheldon dropped the bags leaving them for Raj.

"Penny there is no need to cry, this is just children we are talking about. What does it matter, we will be shipping them off to boarding school after a few years anyways." Sheldon looked satisfied thinking he sold the disagreement. He was wrong. Penny looked furious.

"Boarding School! Boarding School!...I am not having some stranger raising my child Sheldon are you crazy!" She swung open the car door jumped in and slammed it shut.

"Penny I am not crazy, you know that, my mother had me tested."

Raj had finally made his way to the car with all the bags watching the echange in front of him. "A little help here."

Penny rolled the window down. "Look what you did Sheldon. You left Raj with all the bags. Why don't you act like a man and help him out. You know you can be a real jerk sometimes." With that she rolled up the window and faced the front making sure not to look at them. Raj's eyes bugged out. This fight was serious.

"So sorry Raj." Sheldon said as they placed the bags in the trunk. They climbed in the car. Sheldon sat in the back since Penny was not giving up her seat up front, and he was to afraid to ask. Raj was sure you could cut the tension with a knife.

After 20 minutes of silence and Celine Dion songs Sheldon spoke. "Penny?"

"What Sheldon?" She said angrily.

"It doesn't matter how many children we have."

"It doesn't" He attitude was getting softer.

"No, because as long as you are their mother I will be happy."

Penny started crying again. "Sheldon…that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Just then she unbuckled and started climbing in the backseat jumping towards Sheldon Kissing him passionatly. Penny kicked Raj's arm and he began to swirve. Sheldon broke from the embrace momentarily.

"Raj goodness, are you trying to kill us back here." Raj rolled his eyes as Penny began kissing him frantically again. "They are crazy" He thought "But they are perfect for eachother."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


	12. Chapter 12

"Raj goodness, are you trying to kill us back here." Raj rolled his eyes as the couple began kissing frantically again. "They are crazy" He thought "But they are perfect for eachother."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The flight was nice. Penny got some sleep and Sheldon had his laptop open working on his paper. Of course Penny let Sheldon have the window seat. He insisted saying he wasn't subjecting himself to being bumped by every person walking by or Penny getting up to go to the bathroom. Other than that, it was pretty quiet. Once they arrived in Texas they made their way to the baggage area and collected their luggage walking it through the terminal near the exit.

"Typical" Sheldon huffed as they sat there for a few minutes.

"What is it Sheldon."Penny said annoyed.

"I tell Missy to pick us up at precisely 10:23 am and she is late, as usual. You give her specific instructions, so simple to follow and she can't even get that right. My goodness, you would never know we shared a womb if someone didn't tell you."

"Sheldon, I'm sure she just got stuck in traffic is all. She will be here." Penny sighed. Just then Missy rounded the corner looking around for them. Penny stood up and waved. "See look Sheldon, she's here."

Missy caught a wave out of the corner of her eye. It was Penny. At first she was confused then Sheldon stood up next to her. She was his companion? Missy was sure that it would be Leonard and even hoped it would be Raj, but Penny? That was not what she was expecting. She started walking towards them as they gathered their bags.

"Penny! Shelly! I am so glad to see you. How was your flight?"

"The flight was acceptable. No turbulance." Sheldon said flatly.

"The flight was great and its great to see you too Missy." Penny gave Missy a hug and they walked out towards Missy's car. Penny and Missy talked all the way home. Missy talked about getting a new job as a daycare teacher, and Penny talked about leaving Cheesecake factory to work on her acting career.

Missy looked shocked. "You left your job? How do you afford to live? I can barely make it on my salary."

"Oh uh, the guys invited me on a trip to vegas and I came into a little money." Penny said looking at Sheldon in the back out of the corner of her eye. He had a look of shock on his face. She was getting earily close to revealing their secret.

"Wow, that must be nice. Maybe we can take a trip to Vegas together. Pick up a few rich husbands while we are there."

Penny saw Sheldon in the backseat fuming. Penny giggled. "Sure that sounds fun."

Missy rounded the corner and pulled up in front of an old country home. Although it looked aged it was very well maintained. The yard kept in prestine condition. There were houses lining the street with big trees in the front yards. It was almost like a scene out of a 1950's movie. Missy had grabbed a bag and started walking up towards the house. Penny and Sheldon grabbed the remaining bags and looked at eachother.

"Sheldon, are you ready for this, you know this will kind of make it official, are you ok with that?" Penny was nervous for the answer.

"Penny, our marriage was made official when we signed our marriage license." With that he began to walk towards the house.

Penny took a deep breath and smiled. Even though he didn't come right out and say it, he wanted to be married to her. He didn't see this marriage as a sham or mistake. That made her happy.

Once, they made their way through the door Sheldons mother came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"Well, I'll be darned, Shelly's brought home a girl. Hello Penny, Hope you had a safe flight."

"Yes, Mrs. Cooper."

"And Shelly didn't give you too much trouble?"

"No not much." She said with a smirk remembering the fight and the discussion over where to sit.

"Wonderful, now why don't you two get settled in and I will finish up lunch, I'm sure your hungry. Penny the guest bedroom is the second door on the right. Shelly can stay in his old room." Penny and Sheldon looked at eachother nervously. "Is something wrong."

"Oh uh, no everythings fine. I am going to take my bags up. Sheldon,why don't you help me."

"Penny, you are more than capable of taking your bags to the room yourse…"

"Sheldon." Penny said sharply.

"Alright, fine, I will help you."

As the two made their way upstairs Mrs. Cooper looked at Missy. "Somethings up."

"What do you mean?" Missy looked confused

"With those two. I know my Son, he wouldn't just come for a visit out of no where. There's something they are not telling us. And I'm gonna find out."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Lunch was great. Penny hadn't had a homecooked meal like that in a long time. Although, Penny noticed Mrs. Cooper acting a little strange. She kept staring at Sheldon, as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. Penny just shrugged it off as a mother missing her son.

After lunch, Penny made her way to the front porch. There she found a large porch swing. It was a really nice afternoon. Not too hot and not too cool. Just perfect. Penny sat on the swing looking out over the neighborhood. There were people gardening , and kids riding their bikes. "This must have been a wonderful place to grow up." She thought. She just sat in silence for a while. It had been a month since Vegas and she hadn't had a moment to process, to take it all in. She was married to Sheldon, the crazy, ecentric, wackadoodle Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Four years ago when she met this beautiful mind man-child she would have never thought that one day they would be married.

Penny hadn't noticed Missy standing behind the screen door watching her swing. "Hey Penny."

Penny jumped from her thoughts. "Oh, Hey Missy. I thought you were in there talking with Sheldon and your mom."

"Sheldon started talking about his new research or something and I got bored. It's a nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Penny said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I come out here sometimes just to think. It's the perfect place. Just swingin' away not a care in the world."

"It is nice." Penny smiled.

"Penny, whats goin' on with my brother? Is he alright? My mom's worried about him." Missy sat down next to her.

"I…uh..I have to let Sheldon talk to you about that…when he's ready." Penny looked down at her hands.

"So there is something going on?" Missy turned to Penny

"Like I said, we have to wait until he's ready. But yes, he has some…news I guess."

"News? I hope he's not leaving the country again."

"No, no nothing like that. Just some news." Penny smiled and stood up walking towards the door. "Speaking of Sheldon, I think I am going to find him. It was nice talking with you."

"Anytime"

*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*

After a while Mrs. Cooper served some ice tea as the group sat out on the patio in the backyard.

"Oh, it such a nice day." Mrs. Cooper exclaimed as she sipped her tea.

Just then they heard a screen door slam and a man's voice. "Momma, Missy? Anyone here?"

"Out here Jr." Mrs. Cooper yelled through the door.

The door opened and out came a man about 30 through the doorway. He was tall with dark hair the same as Sheldon, except it was longer in a spiked style. The man was thcker than Sheldon, he had large muscular arms, with what looked like a farmers tan. Penny inhaled deeply and took another sip of her tea. Other than the obvious differences, the man was a more muscular version of Sheldon.

"Hey momma, why didn't you call to say Shelly was here. I wanted to see my smart little brother." Jr looked over at Penny. "And who is this? I thought Sheldon was bringing one of his nerd friends, not this beauty."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "This is my friend Penny. Penny this is my older brother George Jr."

Penny nodded. "Nice to meet you Jr."

Missy stood up. "Hey Penny, why don't we go get a pedicure and let the boys catch up."

"That sounds fun, is that alright Sheldon?" Penny asked. Everyone gave a weird look but shrugged it off.

"I suppose I must "catch up" with my older sibling. It's fine with me."

"Alright, see you at dinner."

The girls walked around back into the house to get their purses and made their way to the car. They drove for a few minutes in silence before Missy spoke.

"So you and Sheldon are really close I take it?" Missy questioned.

"Yeah, I mean after the guys pulled that stunt in the arctic things were never the same between them. I guess I was the next logical option for best friend."

"Yeah that was a horrible thing for them to do to him. We thought he was going to never go back."

"Yeah, we were worried too. Except for Leonard, I practically had to force him to come get Sheldon." Penny thought for a moment. Leonard never was a real good friend to him was he.

"So, how are things between you and Leonard, last I heard you split up?"

"Yeah, he was too clingy and only used me as a trophy. He never really saw me as a person."

"That's aweful honey. It must be hard livin' next to him."

"Not really, he moved out, and Raj moved in, Leonard is engaged to Raj's sister." Penny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow, a lot has changed since I last visited."

"More than you know." Penny said smiling

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Penny and Missy walked into the dinning room for dinner. Sheldon smiled at Penny. She smiled back. "Penny I saved you a seat. You may sit next to me."

"Awe, thank you sweety, that was nice of you." Penny said walking towards the seat.

"Oh you don't have to sit there Penny, have a seat next to me." Jr said trying to be sly.

"Thank you Jr. but I'll justs sit here." Penny said sweetly as she sat down.

"So Penny, what do you do for a living?" George asked giving an annoyed glare at Sheldon. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm an actress." Penny said as the rest of the group was seated.

"What kind of actress, like those, um, adult film." George asked.

Sheldon sat his glass he was drinking hard on the table shaking the silverware. Penny and Missy jumped and Mrs. Cooper ran out from the kitchen.

"What is going on in here." The mother said scolding.

"Nothing mom, just Jr. bein' Jr.." Missy said looking between the smirking Jr. and the fuming Sheldon.

Sheldon stood with both hands on the table leaning across towards Jr. "Your eldest son found it appropriate to imply that MY WIFE is an adult film actress. Which she is not!"

All three of the Coopers stopped shocked. "WIFE!" All three said in unison.

Penny dropped her head in her hands. "Frak."


	13. Chapter 13

All three of the Coopers stopped shocked. "WIFE!" All three said in unison.

Penny dropped her head in her hands. "Frak."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Mrs. Cooper broke her shocked look. "Sheldon Lee Cooper! You better explain now!"

"Mother there is nothing to explain, Penny is my wife, George has insulted her and he needs to apologize. NOW!" Sheldon said still glaring at his brother.

"Your wife? Sheldon, how, when…Explain how this happened." Mrs. Copper sat confused in the closest seat.

"I think I can explain." Penny spoke up. "Um, I went on a trip with the guys to Vegas. And while we were there we decided to get married." She didn't want to give any grusome details. Telling a mother that her son got drunk and married a girl in vegas would not be a pleasant announcement. "I know it was spontanious, but Sheldon and I really love eachother and I think this is going to work."

"Sheldon! Why didn't you tell me about this." Mrs. Cooper said sharply.

"Mother I didn't feel this was appropriate news to announce over the phone." Sheldon finally spoke.

Mrs. Cooper stood up and put her hand over her mouth. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, you didn't get this young lady pregnant did you?"

"Oh, no Mrs. Cooper, I'm not…"Penny stopped. It had been a month since the wedding and that would make her two weeks late. Penny stared off thinking. It couldn't be, could it.

"Oh thank the Lord, I thought my Shelly had gotten this poor girl in a situation." Mrs. Cooper hugged her son then Penny. "Well, I guess all I can say is welcome to the family Penny."

Everyone was congratulating them both. Missy looked over at Penny who was still staring off a little lost. "Hey Penny, wanna go out to the porch swing with me?"

"Uh, Sure." Penny said nervously. She was happy to get away from the situation for the moment.

They both walked out and sat down on the swing. "Penny, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in." The both paused for a few moments looking out onto the street.

"How far along are you?" Missy smiled.

"What?" Penny sat shocked.

"Your pregnant Penny, I would know that look anywhere. Does Sheldon know?"

"What no I'm not…"She tried, but gave up and started crying "About a month or so."

Missy rubbed Penny's back as she slouched over with tears. "Shh…its alright? He doesn't know does he?"

"No, I mean I just realized that I was late when you mom said….and I don't know how I would tell him. This would be a huge change for him. I mean we kind of talked about kids…but not now. And my career! They won't hire a big fat pregnant actress."

"Hey it's ok, you might not be...lets go to the drugstore and get a test and we will find out."

Penny looked up and wiped her tears. "Yeah , your right, I might be upset for nothing. Lets go find out."

Missy stood up and yelled through the door. "Hey Shelly, me and your wife are going out, we will be back."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Once they got back Missy and Penny ran up to the bathroom.

"I'll give you a minute" Missy said handing Penny the bag. Penny went into the bathroom and opened the box taking out one of the testers.

Sheldon saw the women run up the stairs and thought he should probably investigate. When he got to the top of the stairs Missy was waiting by the bathroom door. "Missy, where is Penny, is she feeling well?"

"Sheldon!" Missy whispered "Sheldon, go back downstairs."

Just then Penny emerged from the bathroom "ok it says we have to wait 2 miutes..." She stopped when she noticed Sheldon standing in the hallway. "Sheldon!"

"Penny I saw you run up the stairs are you alrigh…" Sheldon looked down at the stick in her hand. He recognized that stick from the commercials. All at once the room started spinning and Sheldon hit the floor.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

So tell me is She pregnant or not? What do you think? Reviews are welcomed!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the reviews! And the answer is...**

"Penny I saw you run up the stairs are you alrigh…" Sheldon looked down at the stick in her hand. He recognized that stick from the commercials. All at once the room started spinning and Sheldon hit the floor.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Sheldon!" Penny yelled as she watched him hit the floor. She tucked the test back in the box in her hand and handed it to Missy running down to his side. Missy looked around for someplace to stash it. She new Penny wasn't ready to deal with everyone asking questions. She ran back into the bathroom and shoved it under the sink and closed the door.

"Sheldon. Wake up honey. I need you to wake up." Penny pleaded grabbing his face. Luckily the rest of the family was outside and hadn't noticed the comotion.

Sheldon opened his eyes slightly "Penny?"

"Sheldon" She said with a smile

"Please help me off the floor," He said as he came to. Missy rushed down to help get him up. They helped him to the bed in the guest room.

"Sheldon? Are you alright." Penny asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have a slight headache and I believe I hallucinated that you were pregnant." He said shaking his head.

"Sheldon. I'm not for sure, but I think I am. Pregnant I mean."

"What how could this have happened. You have been taking contraceptives since we have been married." He dropped his head in his hands.

"Sheldon, I forgot to bring my pills with me on our trip to Vegas. I don't remember if we used any protection that night."

"oh God I do not want to hear this conversation. I'll go get the test for you and we can be for sure whether you two are going to be parents or not." With that Missy walked from the room.

"Sheldon? Are you ok with this. I mean a baby?"

"Penny, I,….for the first time in my life, I don't know."

Penny smiled "I'm scared too." Penny sat next to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Sheldon looked up and pulled her into him kissing her.

Missy walked in and placed the box on the nightstand backing away slowly.

Penny and Sheldon broke their kiss only moving slightly from eachother still staring in eachothers eyes. Penny spied the box on the nightstand and slowly reached over to pick it up. She looked up at her husband and back down at the box. Slowly she pulled the stick out, the test was in backwards

T …N…A…N…G…E…R…P…She took a deep breath and started to pull out the rest of the stick…T…O…N… a tear ran down her cheek. She didn't know why, but she was disappointed. "That's crazy" she thought. She should be happy that they had dodged this bullet. But maybe somewhere deep inside, she wanted this baby.

She sighed and looked over at Sheldon "It's Negative."

*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Sorry guys...maybe next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

She should be happy that they had dodged this bullet. But maybe somewhere deep inside, she wanted this baby.

She sighed and looked over at Sheldon "It's Negative."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Negative, What, how can that be possible." Sheldon's whole demeanor changed. "Let me see that" he started to grab the stick then realizing where it had been looked around and found the box of tissues on the nightstand pulling a few out to take the stick. He looked down examining it, holding it up to the light before looking up at Penny. "Are you sure you did it right."

"Yes, Sheldon, I think I know how to pee on a stick." She shook her head. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he wanted her to be pregnant.

"Look there is another test in the box. You can test again to verify the results." He said taking the box.

"Sheldon." She said softly taking the test and box out of his hands slowly. "I'm not Pregnant."

"Oh." Is all he said before standing and making his way towards the hallway.

Penny stuffed everything into the paper bag and shoved the bag in her suitcase so that no one else would find it. Especially Mrs. Cooper. Then Penny followed Sheldon down the stairs. Missy stood at the bottom of the stairs noticing Sheldon's sour look. She looked up at Penny and Penny shook her head no. Missy couldn't understand why Sheldon was upset. She thought for a moment. Did he want the baby? Wow, her brother was changing before her eyes.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Later that evening Jr. said his goodbyes to everyone. Making sure to apologize to Penny for his comments. And giving a couple "ata boys" to his little brother before heading home for the night. Sheldon and Penny made their way upstairs to go to bed.

"Uh, do you think your mom will care if we share a room?" Penny said at the top of the stairs.

"I don't see why not. We are married. It's perfectly normal. We can sleep in my old room as the bed is larger than the guest bedroom." Sheldon answered.

Sheldon helped her move her things into his room and started getting out their clothes for bed. Penny flung her suitcase on the bed and opened the top revealing the brown bag crumpled inside. She felt a little pang in her heart and she saw Sheldon grimace out of the corner of her eye before he went back to finding his luggage.

"Sheldon, tell me the truth." She turned around to face him. She began slowly "Did you want me to be pregnant?"

Sheldon stood there for a moment thinking. He looked down at her ready to answer. "I guess I had never thought of it before. Yes, we had the spat at home about future progeny but I hadn't thought of the possibility in the near future. I guess when presented with this possibility it built up a false hope and the eventual let down with the negative test result." Sheldon moved towards his bag shuffling through leaving penny to think about what he had said.

Penny used her Sheldon filter and thought for a moment. "So your saying that you wouldn't be opposed to a baby, you just hadn't really thought we would have one now."

He paused for a moment then turned to her. "Yes."

She gave a little laugh. "Awe I'm sorry sweety. I didn't mean to let you down. Although it would be nice, I really don't think it's the right time for a baby."

He paused again "I suppose you are right. You have just begun to focus on your acting and I have yet to win the Nobel. It would just further delay our chances for success."

"Now Sheldon." Penny scolded a bit. "Babies are a gift, not a burden. We just aren't ready to receive that gift yet."

"I guess your right. My mother was gifted with my presence in her life. I mean who wouldn't want a child prodegy such as myself for a son." Sheldon went back to finding his pajamas and walked out towards the bathroom. Penny rolled her eyes and began to dress for bed.

*#*#*#*#*

It was nice sleeping next to Sheldon. Her tiny fram fit perfectly next to his tall body. At first Sheldon didn't cuddle much, but after a long lonely month Penny had gotten him to give in. Although he claimed it made for a better nights sleep and that was the only reason he would agree to it. Just like any night before they climbed into bed and pulled the covers around them. Penny scooted over to lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

After a few minutes Sheldon spoke. "Penny." Sheldon whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Penny answered but didn't move from her position. "Yeah, what is it."

"I've never had a girl in my room before. I mean this room. You are the first."

"Really, never?" Penny asked

"No, I wouldn't even let Missy walk in."

Penny chuckled "So you never had a girlfriend, even when you were little?"

"No, Well, there was this one young girl that would follow me around when I was 7. She always asked what I was doing. I became so aggitated with the distraction I hid in my room for a week. Finally, she stopped coming around."

"Awe, poor little girl." Penny laughed

"Poor little girl? What about poor little me?" Sheldon answered

Penny smiled "Sheldon, that little girl had a crush on you and you probably hurt her feelings."

"A crush? At that age? I just assumed she was trying to irritate me just as my siblings had."

"Nope." Penny said with a pop "She definatly was crushing on you."

Sheldon was silent for a few moments as he thought. "Oh, well I suppose I was a little harsh."

Penny giggled a little. "Maybe just a little. Now go to sleep we have to get up early and go meet your Memaw. "

"Alright, Goodnight Penny."

"Night Honey."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Hoped you liked the resolution to their situation...Reviews welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

I am back! So sorry for the long wait, But I had to take time away to have another baby girl! Little Sophia has made her appearance into the world...Also, we bought our first home...Such an eventful year! I am happy to say this chapter is complete and the next chapter is on its way!

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The next morning Mrs. Cooper was up and ready for the day. She made her way out of her room and into the hall, ready to start breakfast when she noticed Sheldons door ajar. She tiptoed over and pushed the door open just a little wider. She smiled wide at the sight she saw. Her youngest son, asleep, next to his wife. She was laying on his chest with his arm around her. He looked so comfortable, so happy. In that moment she knew her little boy had grown up and that he was going to be ok. She had no need to worry, Sheldon had Penny. She pulled the door shut slowly and finished making her way to the kitchen.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Penny and Sheldon were dressed and ready to visit memaw. At breakfast Mrs. Cooper couldn't stop smiling. Sheldon didn't really notice but Penny was wondering why she was looking at them like that. After breakfast Sheldon, Penny and Missy got into Missy's car to head over to memaws when Penny's phone rang. Penny looked at the number and recognized it. It was her agent.

Penny pressed talk with a deep sigh knowing this would just be another rejection. "Hello?"

"Penny its Todd, I have some great news for you." Her agent said with excitement in his voice.

Penny perked up slightly "What? What is it?"

"Do you remember that movie audition you went to, the 1040's movie?"

"Yeah, sorry I was kind of off my game that…"

"Penny, you got the part!" He shouted over her.

"What, I what?" Penny shouted

Sheldon was getting curious now and wanted to know who she was talking to, "Penny? Who are you speaking with that you would need to shout…"

"Sheldon! I got it! I got the part!" Penny was smiling from ear to ear. She leaned up and kissed him smack on the lips from the back seat.

"Wow that's wonderful Penny!" Missy said excitedly.

"Thank you missy." Penny replied

"Penny, my sister's right here. There is no need to force her into voyerism…." He replied lightly.

She rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to the phone. "When do I start?"

"They want you first thing Monday morning for a fitting and read through. The casting director said that he had never seen a more moving and vulnerable performance in his career."

*#*#*#*#*#*#

The three soon arrived in front of memaws house. It was a one story ranch with flowers lining the walk up to the front porch. There Penny saw a rocking chair rocking in the breeze. The group walked to the front door and Sheldon performed his usual knock except this time he called for memaw. The door swung open and there stood a woman wiping her hands on a rag. She looked nothing how Penny had pictured. She was thin and tall wearing a blue button down shirt with a pair of kahki colored capris. Her brown hair was streaked with silver and was in a long thick braid. She had gardening gloves and had a small shovel in her hand.

"What are you all standin' there for? Get inside. I have some fresh lemonade in the fridge. Make youselves at home, I'll go wash up and I'll be right back." The woman said with a smile while opening the door. Penny followed Sheldon and Missy into the kitchen. Sheldon opened the fridge, removed the pitcher of lemonade, and retrieved glasses from the cabinet. He poured four glasses and placed them on the table for each of them to retrieve.

Memaw emerged from the hall cleaned up. "Come here moonpie. Give your memaw a hug. I've missed you."

Sheldon leaned down and hugged the woman. "As I have missed you."

Then Memaw looked over to Penny. She stood Penny up and wrapped her in a hug. "So this must be Penny? Sheldon has told me so much about you."

Penny was a little puzzled but flattered at the same time. "He has?"

"Oh, yes dear. He goes on and on about you…"

Sheldon's cheeks went red "Memaaaaww…"

Memaw laughed "Oh please Shelly, it's the truth. This girl has your heart. Why do you think the minute you let your defenses down you ended up married to that girl?"

Missy stepped in "Wait you knew about them?"

Memaw rolled her eyes. "Missy your brother tells me everything." She turned to Sheldon with a scolding look "Including the fact that he got married, and didn't invite his own family."

Penny looked over at Sheldon then back at Memaw. "We're really sorry…it wasn't planned…I uh…OH!" Then she remembered. She swung the large bag she had been holding off of her arm. "We have pictures!"

"Pictures, ooo I wanna see! Why didn't you show us last night?" Missy exclamed.

"Well, with all the comotion with the announcement and all, I kinda forgot about them." Penny replied.

"Well….lets see um." Memaw gestured for everyone to sit around the table.

Penny held out the album in the middle of the table and started flipping through the pictures. Missy and Memaw ooohed and awwed through the whole thing.

"Doesn't look like a quicky vegas wedding to me. Looks like you too were very sincere." Memaw observed.

"I believe that it could be explained simply as underlaying feelings surfacing through the means of a substance to which lowers inhibitions." Sheldon said flatly.

"Yes, Moonpie, I guess that's jus' what happened." Memaw smiled. " Well, are y'all at least gonna have a proper wedding that we can all witness?"

Penny looked at Sheldon, Sheldon looked at Penny. Penny spoke up after a minute of reading her husband. "I…uh…I guess that would be a good idea. My dad would want to walk me down the aisle."

"Excellent." Memaw nodded and walked out into the parlor. Missy, Penny and Sheldon looked at eachother puzzled. Memaw returned quickly with a necklace in hand. She looked at Sheldon, then Penny with a smile. "This necklace is the one I wore on my weddin' day. Penny I would love if you would wear it for the wedding. It's your somethin' old." She smiled and placed the necklace in Penny's hand.

Penny was shocked. "I…I couldn't, what about Missy?"

Memaw gave a laugh. "I gotta ring that girl has been eyein' since grade school."

Missy grinned. "It's true."

Penny smiled "Thank you uh…"

"Just call me memaw"

"Thank you memaw" She said with a laugh. Sheldon step closer to his wife putting his arm around her waist gently and proudly.

Memaw looked up at Sheldon "Well. Are you gonna help her put it on or what?"

Sheldon jumped "Oh, yes I do suppose that constitutes as proper social protocal." His fingers traced her neck as he moved her hair to the side. He took the neclace in his long fingers and delicatly attached the clasps, letting the necklace fall into place when he let go. Penny placed her hand over the necklace and turned to smile at her husband and then at his grandmother. She was blessed to have these people in her life.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The rest of the week was filled with catching up with family and relaxation. On the last day there, Sheldon asked Penny to take a walk with him after dinner. They walked down the road in the dusk of the evening. Penny reached to place her hand in his.

"Penny? There is a place I would like you to see."

Penny looked up at him "Sure sweety."

After a little while they reached a little dirt path off the side of the sidewalk. Sheldon stopped in front of it. "It's in the woods here. Don't worry about being attacked by wild animals, I will be right next to you."

Penny giggled a bit. He was always trying to be her hero. "Ok sweety, I'll be alright."

They walked down the narrow path hand in hand. Finally they reached an opening. Sheldon pulled her to the other side of the branches. She gasp at what she saw. She looked up at the humble waterfall before them. It wasn't massive, it was calm flowing down into the large stream. Sheldon pulled her hand to lead her out onto a large flat rock. He looked down at her standing next to him. "What do you think? I used to come here as a child when my siblings would get to much to bare."

Penny turn to Sheldon and wrapped her arms around him. "It's beautiful." She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. Sheldon moved his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her deeper. Then he suddenly broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes.

"Penny, I think it maybe we should stop, seeing as we are staying at my mother's house."

Penny smiled devilishly"We don't need to go back to the house."

"Penny!" Sheldon scolded. "We cannot engage in coi…" she gave him a look. "…do THAT out here, in the open. THAT is meant for a sanitary bedroom."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Sheldon. Just sit. You know you want it. It has been a week and I know now that you have had it, you can't go that long without wanting to burst."

"Penny…" He was cutoff by Penny's kiss. His mind went blank as his hands explored her body. Everytime they were together it was if it was the first time. He was always caressing and exploring every inch of her body as if to memorize it. He moved her against a large rock behind them and lifted her to sit on the edge. Thankfully Penny had decided to wear her sundress that day.

Penny went limp as she finally was relieved of her urges. Sheldon slumped over her laying his head on her breasts as they both attempted to catch their breath. They listened to the stream flow over the rocks and the water crash from the waterfall.

After a few moments Penny kissed the top of Sheldons head and he took his cue to stand and get himself together. Penny smoothed her dress and attempted to untangle her hair. She gave him one last kiss before they made their way back down the path in the dark.

When they reached the house, Missy was on the swing. "Where have you two been. We have been worried about ya." Noticing Sheldons usually perfect hair disheveled missy grinned at Penny. Penny gave her a guilty look. Sheldon spoke. "I asked Penny to accompany me on a walk."

Missy grinned "MmmHmm, sure" She said as she made her way into the house with Sheldon and Penny right behind her. Penny just shook her head and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Keep them coming and I will keep on with this story! Another chapter will be on its way soon!**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The next morning everyone said their goodbyes and Missy drove Sheldon and Penny to the airport. At the gate Missy gave both of them a hug.

"I am so happy you two got hitched." Missy pointed at Sheldon then Penny. "When you do decided to have that baby I better be the first to know. I wanna be able to spoil my little niece or nephew."

Sheldon's cheeks turned red. Penny gave Missy another hug. "We will, I promise." Penny looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, we better go. It was so great spending time with your family. See you at the wedding."

"Yes, see you then." Sheldon said picking up their carryons. They turned and walked towards their terminal.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The flight was uneventful as they caught up on some much-needed rest. The night before Sheldon and Penny had stayed up most of the night talking. Which led to a little fooling around. They tried to stay as quiet as possible as to not wake up the rest of the house. It was very hard when Sheldon was involved. Once she let him know that something felt nice he locked it away in his mind for later reference. Then unleashed them all at once. She was a very happy woman.

When they finally got off the plane and got their bags Penny started looking around for anyone she recognized. Finally she saw blond hair in the distance. Sarah spotted Penny and quickly ran up to her sister. "Penny!" She yelled as Penny dropped her bags and pulled her into a hug.

"Sarah!" Penny exclaimed. Sheldon stood there shuffling his feet. "Oh, yes, Sarah, this is Sheldon."

"Sarah looked up at the tall man in observation. "Sheldon? I think I have heard about you. Are you the one that strung my sisters panty's one the telephone line?"

"Yes, that would be me." He said confidently

"Wow, great to meet ya'. I couldn't have done it better myself. I'm Sarah, I'm Penny's older sister."

Sheldon nodded "Please to meet you."

They all stood there for a second. "We better get loaded up. My meters gonna run out if we don't hurry." Sarah said. They gathered the luggage and began walking towards the exit. They loaded the car and headed out.

Sarah and Penny talked away as they caught up with each other. Sheldon stared out the window watching each cornfield as they drove by. Finally the car slowed as they reached the farm. It was a typical looking farm with a red barn and farm equipment. As they made their way up the long driveway to the house Sheldon saw a man in the distance climbing down from a red tractor. Sarah honked the horn as they reached the house. A petite woman in an apron walked out the screen door onto the large wrap around porch. Penny started to cry. As soon as the car stop she jumped out and ran up to the woman embarrassing her in a hug. Sheldon and Sarah got out of the car and started to unload the bags.

The man finally made his way to the house from the field. Penny let go of the woman. "Welcome home Penny." He nodded wiping his hands on a flannel cloth.

Penny nodded back "Thank you Daddy."

Finally Penny's father noticed the man carrying in the luggage. "Hey aren't you Leonard's roomate? You live across the hall from my little girl."

Sheldon stopped. "Was."

Her father gave him a confused look."Huh"

"I was Leonard's roommate. He no longer occupies the apartment. He now lives with his fiancé, which is our mutual friend Raj's sister."

"Oh, well, Penny never told me she was bringin home any boy." He turned to Penny. "I thought when you said you were bringin' home a friend you meant a girl-friend."

Her mother finally spoke. "John, leave her alone. If she wants to bring a friend home it doesn't matter, boy or girl. Penny why don't you all get settled. Dinner should be ready soon."

They brought all of their bags inside and her mother showed them to their rooms. Penny sighed knowing that she would just have to move her things again, but just played along as they had once before. She walked across the hall to where Sheldon was staying and found him unpacking.

"Hey honey."

"Oh, hello Penny. I was just finishing up then we can head to Dinner."

"Sheldon? Lets just go ahead and tell them. Might as well get it over with."

Sheldon stopped unpacking. "Penny, I'm not too sure your father has taken a liking to me. We might want to wait until he is a little more comfortable with me staying here."

Penny sighed and plopped on the bed next to the suitcase. "I guess." Then she looked up at him with that devilish grin. She grabbed his hips to stand him in front of her. "But I don't think you want to spend a night away from me."

Sheldon stood there stiffly "Penny. Although I no longer enjoy spending nights without your presence, I don't think your father would be pleased…Besides…he scares me."

Penny chuckled and let him get back to his unpacking. She stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the stairs.

When Penny returned downstairs she found her mother in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the meal.

"Hey mom." She said bouncing into the kitchen, popping a piece of fruit from the fruit salad into her mouth.

"Hey honey. Where is your friend…Shannon?"

Penny rolled her eyes "Sheldon…and he's upstairs unpacking."

"Oh..sorry. So how do you know this Sheldon?" Her mother started pouring food into the dishes.

Penny sat in a bar stool at the Island facing her mother as she worked. "Oh, uh…he lives across the hall."

Her mother stopped "With that Leonard fella you were seeing?"

Penny rolled her eyes again bringing back memory's of her teen years. "Yes, mother. "

"Is this boy a Doctor too?"

Penny smiled "Actually yes, he is. He is one of the most brilliant minds on the planet."

"I don't know why you couldn't stay with that Leonard fella. From what your sister said he seemed like a nice boy. Stable career, ready to settle down."

"Mom, he was also too clingy and used me as a trophy girlfriend."

"Still, you would have had a nice life for yourself, settle down and start a family, like your sister."

Penny stood up wanting to change the subject. "I'm going to go get Sheldon." She walked to the bottom of the stairs as Sheldon was making his way down. "Oh thank God"

"Hello, Penny. Is dinner ready?"

"Just about. Lets go get a seat." She led Sheldon into the dining room and found their seats. Just then Penny heard her brother in-law and nieces and nephew coming through the front door.

"Dinner is ready" Penny's mother shouted and everyone filed into the room.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Dinner was nice. Sheldon talked about his work with string theory even though after a few minutes everyone's eyes glazed over. Penny talked about life in California and little stories about all their friends. Throughout dinner Penny noticed her father was quiet. He was watching Sheldon like a hawk. Almost studying him as she had seen Sheldon study his whiteboards so many times before.

After dinner Penny's mother brought in ice cream for everyone for desert. Penny's mother licked some dripping Ice cream off of her finger and started to scoop out some ice cream in Sheldon's bowl. Sheldon's eyes got wide and he covered his bowl with both hands.

"Oh…Uh…I thought you wanted some Ice Cream." Her mother said confused.

"I did, until you proceeded to lick you fingers them touch the scooper. Do you know how many germs…" he was saying frantically before Penny cut him off.

"Sheldon! It's ok, I'll do it for you." She turned to her family as she stood up to get a new spoon from the kitchen. Her family was silent with shock. "Sorry, he just has this thing about germs, and people touching his food."

Sheldon looked at everyone "It's true."

Everyone stayed in a awkward silence throughout dessert. Everyone kept looking at Penny and then at Sheldon who was oblivious to the stares. Finally her brother-in-law Robert spoke.

"So how was your trip?"

Penny answered "It was nice. We were flying in from Texas where Sheldon's family lives."

"Texas huh? How about them cowboys?" Robert tried.

Sheldon looked up. "I assume you are referring to the Dallas Cowboys and although I am well-educated in the sport I am not from Dallas. My family resides in Austin."

"Oh" Robert said quietly. Then they went back to the silence.

Penny finally spoke. "Well, I'm wiped. I'm going to head to bed." Penny stood giving a little wave as she exited.

Sheldon looked up at the clock on the wall. "Yes, it is getting late and I wouldn't want to disrupt my REM sleep. Thank you for the meal ." Sheldon stood and followed Penny up the stairs.

"Strange." Penny's sister said as she stood to clean off the table.

Penny's nephew Robbie spoke up with his little 4-year-old voice. "He's wiewd" His older sisters started to giggle.

"Now kids. That is aunt Penny's umm…wait what did she say he was?"

Her father spoke. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

Sarah rolled her eyes "Well we better get these 3 to bed. We will be back in the morning." Everyone said their goodbyes and Penny's parents went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry its been a long time since I have posted, I have been crazy busy. Working on more chapters, but here is a little something to hold you over for now.**

"Strange." Penny's sister said as she stood to clean off the table.

Penny's nephew Robbie spoke up with his little 4 year old voice. "He's wiewd" His older sisters started to giggle.

"Now kids. That is aunt Penny's umm…wait what did she say he was?"

Her father spoke. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

Sarah rolled her eyes "Well we better get these 3 to bed. We will be back in the morning." Everyone said their goodbyes and Penny's parents went to bed.

Penny heard the tractor start and knew it was morning. Her father always got up early to work on the farm. She rolled over trying to get a few more minutes of sleep but knew that it would never happen. She layed in bed for another 10 minutes before getting up. Penny grabbed her robe and made her way to the shower. When she opened the bathroom door to go back to her room to dress she almost ran right into her sister Sarah.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you all were coming back this morning." Penny said walking back to her room.

Sarah followed Penny to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Yeah, I figured I would bring the kids back to hang out with mom and dad." She paused for a moment. "So, this Sheldon guy, whats goin on there? Why did you bring him with you?"

Penny started to unzip her suitcase. "He's my friend…that lives across the hall."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you said that…so are you two…together….cause he's not really your type. He's kinda you know…different."

Penny looked at her sister not sure how to answer. "Well, uh, we have recently experienced a paradiam shift." She smiled satisfied that her sister couldn't decipher her cryptic answer.

"What? A para-what"

Penny finished unizpping her bag and flipped open the top as she turned around to face her sister.

"Oh…it's a scientific term the guys taught….." Sarah eyes widened and she looked shocked. "What?" Penny turned around to look at what her sister's eyes were fixed on. Penny had forgotten to get rid of the pregnancy test. It was peaking out underneath some clothes in her suitcase.

"Penny! Your pregnant?" Sarah exclaimed. Penny ran over and covered Sarahs mouth.

"Shhh…Gosh do you have to be so loud. I'm not pregnant." Penny released her hand.

"Penny I have two kids I know what that is. I may not hang around scientists but I'm not that stupid." Sarah crossed her arms.

Penny walked over and snatched the test out of the box and shoved it in front of her sister. "See, its negative."

Sarah examined the stick. "Oh…then why are you keeping it in your suitcase?"

"We didn't want Sheldon's mother to find it."

Sarah's eyes got big. "WE…I knew it!…you are hooking up with that Doctor."

Penny looked at her feet "Yeah…wait, which one are you talking about?"

"Sheldon!...oh I forgot you were dating his room mate…oh my gosh…you are hooking up with Leonards room mate? Penny that is so wrong…you are hooking up with your ex-boyfriends room mate. Mom and Dad are not going to like this." Sarah scolded.

"Sarah!"

"And to think…you always scolded me for that time I hooked up with those brothers…this is the same…"

"Sarah!" Penny shouted a little louder. "Leonard knows. And he doesn't care. He doesn't live there anymore….I do."

Sarah walked over to the bed and sat down. "What? You are living together…with this crazy scientist guy? I mean he is nice to look at but you moved in with him. Doesn't he drive you bonkers?"

"Most of the time." Penny smiled "But he makes me happy."

Sarah smiled back at her sister. "I know what you mean. Robert drives me up a wall, but he makes my heart jump everytime we kiss." She hugged Penny. "I'm happy for you."

"There's more."

"More? Well, you're not pregnant?"

Penny sat up straight. "We're married."

"Married! Daddy's gonna flip!" Sarah said.

Penny put her hands over her face. "I know…I don't know what to do. I just wanted to just tell them, but Sheldon was afraid of Daddy being upset…and maybe…you know…killing him."

Sarah laughed. "Robert felt the same way about Daddy at first, now they get along great…so…how did…when did you get married."


End file.
